


Surving the Island

by Stuckfan



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Humor, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, stuck on an island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: After a horrible storm occurs, Sydney and Olive find themselves stranded on a deserted island with no help and very few supplies. However with so much time alone now, the two begin to grow closer and see each other in a new light.(co-written with a friend)
Relationships: Sydney Reynolds/Olive Rozalski
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

CRASH! The life raft hit some rocks as Sydney and Olive stepped out of it and stood on a beach as they looked at the large island that was before them. The two thirteen year old girls could not believe the turn their lives had taken. They were shipwrecked on an unknown island. Alone, hungry, scared, and soaking wet with nothing but the clothes on their back, a broken raft, and two boxes. Sydney then took charge as she looked at Olive and said, "Okay Olive. Help me pull this raft to the grass over there." Olive who looked tired and upset said, "It's busted Sydney. Why do we need to move it?" Sydney took a deep breath and said, "Because we may need it for shelter. Who knows how long we'll be here. We may be able to use it as a roof for some kind of shelter. Come on." Sydney and Olive then pulled the busted raft towards the grass.  
As the two girls pulled the raft, Olive said, "Oh my gosh. We so better be getting a refund for that field trip. That boat that tour group took our class on was the worst." Sydney then said, "Look, I don't think anyone saw that storm coming. Lets just hope and pray that all of our other class mates are alive and well." The two girls then stopped pulling the raft as Sydney said, "Okay. Lets see what's in these two boxes we have on board." Olive then opened one box as she said, "Cool. Like hundreds of matches and fire starters. What's in the other box?" Sydney then opened the box and said, "Well we've got... shampoo!? Hundreds of bottles of shampoo! Olive, when the ship was going down and we saw there were no supplies in the raft, I told you to grab the emergency kits!" Then an upset Olive said, "Well it was hard to read the fine print clearly in the middle of a hurricane while our ship was sinking!" Sydney put two fingers near her closed eyes for a moment, but then said, "It's okay. We both tried our best in what was clearly a hard situation. And we both made it out alive. But now... we're gonna have to find a way to keep surviving.

A short time later, Sydney and Olive began walking along the coast line near many trees with their wet and dirty clothes on them. Olive felt her shirt for a moment and then said, "Ugg. I hate wearing wet clothes." Sydney then said, "You'll dry soon enough. Besides, you're gonna have to start enjoying that outfit a lot since we don't have any change of clothes." Olive's eyes widened as she said, "No change of clothes. But I'm still a growing girl. I'm gonna outgrow these clothes and my shoes in no time. What am I gonna do when..." Sydney then turned to look at Olive as she put her hands on her best friend's shoulders as she said, "One problem at a time Olive. Right now, we just gotta figure out where our next meal will come from."  
Then Olive turned her head and her face lightened up as she said, "Food!" Sydney turned her head and saw nearby was an apple tree, a couple of vines with grapes on them, and even another tree with peanuts growing near it. Olive ran towards the apple a bit into it. Olive then had a big smile on her face as she said, "Oh my gosh. It's the best tasting apple of my life." Sydney smiled as she ate some grapes and said, "Amazing. This food must have grown naturally on this land. Birds might have spread the seeds here long ago or something. But yeah, this is the freshest food I've ever had. And with the peanuts for protein, and a possible water source that's gotta be nearby, we could actually survive here for quite awhile."

That evening, Sydney and Olive sat near the beach, as their raft was upside down resting over two large rocks giving them shelter. As Sydney lit a match she said, "Come on fire. Get started please, and... there!" Soon, a small controlled fire began as Olive said, "Thank goodness. I need some more heat. My clothes still feel damp!" Sydney smiled as she and Olive scooted near the fire. The two looked at each other and smiled a bit. But then their smiles soon turned to worried looks. Olive then said, "Sydney... do you think our families are really worried about us?" Sydney nodded as she said, "Yeah. My dad must be worried sick. He freaks out so much when I'm just an hour late at getting home. So I can't imagine how he's doing now." Olive then said, "Yeah. My brothers always drove me so crazy, but now... I'd give anything to see them again." The two sat silent for another moment, but then Olive said, "Sydney... what if we're stuck on this island for a very long time?" Sydney took a deep breath as she said, "Look. This is gonna be really rough for us but... like my dad told me when my mom died... we gotta take this one day at a time. We make it through today, then tomorrow, and then the next day, and then... we'll just see where life takes us next."

The next morning, Sydney opened her eyes. For a moment she was caught off guard by two things. The sight of her island surroundings, and Olive with her arms wrapped her. However in an instant, all the memories came flooding back. Sydney instantly recalled how she and Olive got to this deserted island, and how the two seeking comfort and more warmth the previous night: found it by hugging each other. Sydney then detached herself from Olive and surveyed her surroundings. The water was starting to recede; all their footprints from the day before washed away. Sydney would have to remember that. Making a "help me" on the beach would be useless. Today finding water clean enough to drink was the first on a very long list of things they needed to do today. Sydney then noticed a tear in the sleeve of her shirt. At first Sydney felt upset her clothes were already starting to become ruined, but then got an idea.  
Olive then began to wake up and the first thing she noticed was Sydney tearing off the sleeves of her shirt. A confused Olive then said, "Syd, what are you doing?" Sydney then said, "We need something to carry stuff in. Our pockets are too tight. So we're both gonna have to use what we can to make do." Sydney then held up her sleeve, one end tied off. Olive then reluctantly said, "Well... if you say so." Olive then ripped ripped her own sleeves off, and together the two made a carrier for some food which they tied together. Sydney then said, "Okay. We've got a full day ahead to look through all of the woods on this land, and find any more food or supplies we can use to survive. Lets go."

Sydney and Olive then began to walk through the dense area of the island as the day went on. Before mid-day had passed, the two found more apple trees, and wild berries. They found evidence of animals, but hadn't see anything other than birds. Sydney was starting to wonder if she could catch one of them, as she was already quickly beginning to miss meat. Olive seemed to be in better spirits though due to finding more sources of food. Once the middle of the day hit, the two finally found a running creek. An overjoyed Sydney gave Olive a side hug as she said, "Oh thank God!" Olive accepted the hug but looked confused as she said, "Why are you so happy now!" Sydney let out a happy sigh and said, "Olive, if we didn't find some running water that wasn't from the ocean, we wouldn't have lasted more than three days. Don't you know the rule of threes? " Olive shook her head no. Sydney then said, "You can't live more than 3 minutes without air, 3 days without water, and 3 weeks without food. We had air and food, but no proper water. Now I know we can survive until whoever comes to rescues us." Olive looked relived as Sydney finished her explanation. The two then took a long drink from the creek. Once done, Olive said, "Not bad. It tastes like nature I guess." Sydney then said, "Lets follow this stream up river. maybe we can find a large body of clean water."

Following the creek proved to be taxing on the young girls. Neither were used to spending so much time outside; much less with so much physical exertion and so little in the way of what they would normally deem as proper food. Sydney started to wonder if they should turn back and rest under their makeshift shelter for the night. But just as she was about to suggest they turn back, the two turned to corner to find the most beautiful sight: a waterfall. The waterfall wasn't too big, about 10 feet tall or strong. But it was still beautiful to them. Sydney then with a smile on her face said, "Yes. It may not be a hot tub with jets, or have a way to adjust the temperature, but right now it's perfect!" Olive then said, "It's a shower Syd. I'll take it however it is!" The two girls both dropped their supplies and jumped in and quickly got under the small waterfall.  
The water cascaded over them both washing away the sweat and dirt of the day. Olive then leaned back and smiled as she said, "Oh, this feels so good!" Sydney as she noticed the water hitting her friend's chest, began to have a weird feeling in her own chest. Dismissing it as a stress reaction Sydney went back to enjoying the water. Sydney then took a look around and was disappointed to see there were definitely no fish in the area. Sydney then walked back to their supplies, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Sydney then went back over to Olive and handed her the bottle of shampoo as she said, "Here you go." Olive smiled as she said, "Yes! We may have to live like savages on this island, but at least we won't have to look like them." Olive then washed some shampoo into her hair, and soon Sydney did the same. However as Sydney washed her hair, she began to watch Olive rub some of the shampoo and water across her skin and her entire outfit in order to get everything clean. Sydney did the same while keeping her eyes on Olive.  
The two then both got out of the water and laid on the grass, allowing themselves time to dry. The two took a moment to just look up at the sky as Sydney said, "Wow. Just look at that sky. I mean... have you ever taken the time to really just... look at the sky and the clouds up there. They're just... beautiful." Olive then gently grabbed Sydney's hand and said, "Sydney?" Sydney then looked at Olive as she said, "Yes?" Olive then made a little smile as she said, "Thank you." Sydney then sat up and said, "For what?" Olive then sat up and looked right into Sydney's eyes as she said, "I couldn't have done this without you Syd. You... you've really helped me survive all this. I owe you everything Sydney." A tear began to go down Sydney's cheek as she scooted towards Olive and then hugged her. As the two then embraced one another Sydney said, "I'm just happy to have you with me Olive. I would be too scared to do this alone." Sydney then moved her head back and looked into Olive's eyes. Sydney then began to feel her heart beat faster as she said, "Um... my chest feels kinda weird. Um... maybe we should back to beach and get dinner started early. I need a much bigger meal tonight." The two got up and then held hands as Olive said, "Sounds good to me. I'm with you all the way."

As the two headed back to the beach while still holding hands, Sydney then said, "Okay Olive. Now that we know we can survive on this land for awhile, we have to make a plan on how to be more easily found." Then Olive said, "Well I guess making a help sign with rocks wouldn't work since the tide washes away everything on the beach. Why not some kind of big signal fire with sticks and stuff." Sydney smiled as she said, "Good thinking Olive." Then the two as they got closer to the beach, noticed a dead tree. Olive then said, "Yes! That's plenty of wood to make a signal fire with." Then the two finally made their way back to the beach, but then saw their supply of gathered food they left there was scattered and destroyed. A wide eyed Olive then said, "What happened!? It looks like our stash was invaded by small critters!" Sydney then hit her forehead and said, "Ugg. I totally forgot. You don't just leave food laying around at a camp site. We'll have to hide it better next time. Well... at least we brought back more than we lost. Come on. Lets see if we can get another fire going."

Later as the evening began, with the fire built and their stomachs full, the girls laid close the fire staying very close to one another. As the two just looked at the glow of the fire as well as the glow of the full moon, Olive said, "Do you think we should move the camp closer to the waterfall Syd?" Sydney then sighed and said, "Yeah. We can't spend every day walking back and forth from our best water supply. And with the water constantly flowing up there, we don't have to worry so much about bacteria, and we need to also explore further upstream. Maybe we can even find a better source of food or something else that can help us." Olive then said, "What about lightning that signal fire. Isn't the beach the best place to do it?" Sydney then said, "Well... we might find a better spot up the stream." Olive then said, "I guess. Hmm. You know the moon is really a beautiful thing you know... once you start really looking at it." Sydney smiled as she held Olive's hand and said, "Yeah... it is."  
In the middle of the night, Olive forgetting where she was, began to feel something furry on her chest. Olive for a second, began to wonder what prank her brothers were pulling on her now. Then just as she was about to call for her mother, Olive suddenly opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Olive then not moving said, "Syd! Something is on my chest! It feels hairy and..." Then Olive looked down and realized the furry feeling against her chest was just Sydney's hair. Somehow the two girls' moved their bodies in the night and Sydney was now laying her head on Olive's chest. Olive smiled as she looked at Sydney sleeping so peacefully and began to stroke her hair. Olive then as she looked into Sydney's peaceful face said softly to herself, "If I had to be stuck on this island with somebody... I'm glad it was with you Sydney."

Packing up their stuff the next morning, Sydney and Olive began to work together to drag the busted raft and everything else they have collected on it towards the small waterfall on the island. After several hours passed, the two now very tired and exhausted began to pass the dead tree again. As they passed it, Olive then said, "How are we gonna break that tree apart again and carry all that dead wood?" Sydney then said, "One step at a time Olive. First we get our stuff to the waterfall." After several more hours, the two finally made it to the waterfall. Upon arriving there, Olive went to the edge of the water and grabbed a handful of water to drink. As Olive bent over, Sydney turned to look at Olive's backside as she drank the water. Sydney then found her eyes trailing down towards Olive's butt, but then quickly turned her head away and shook it. Then Sydney stood up tall and said, "Okay Olive. I'll set up camp. Could you go and gather some more food? Those little red berries are good, but hard to get to with all those thorns. Don't hurt yourself." Olive then stood up and said, "Sure thing Syd."

About an hour later, Sydney had the makeshift shelter set up. Olive then came back and said, "Okay. I just added a bunch more berries to our stash." Sydney then looked at Olive's clothes and said, "Olive, your clothes are super dirty! What happened?" Olive sighed and said, "There may have been a fall into the mud when I was reaching for the biggest berries at one point." Sydney then said, "Olive, we each only have one pair of clothes now. We gotta try to keep them nice." Olive then said, "Well how about I take a shower in the waterfall and you wash my clothes so they get nice and clean." Sydney's eyes widened as she said, "What?" Then Sydney sat stunned as she saw Olive casually remove her shirt and pants, and was now standing in just her white bra and panties. Olive then quickly got into the water and got under the small waterfall with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. As Sydney began to put some shampoo on Olive's clothes and wash it in the water with her hands, she found her eyes looking over at Olive a great deal. Then when Olive turned to look at Sydney at one point, Sydney's face turned red as she looked away.  
Then Olive walked away from the waterfall and went right up to Sydney as she said, "Hey Syd." Sydney now looking a bit nervous said, "Yes?" Then Olive said, "Your clothes are a bit dirty too. Want me to clean them a bit while you take your turn in the waterfall?" Sydney then began to take her shirt off as she said, "Um... okay. It's just... no one outside my family has ever really seen me in my underwear." Then as Sydney pulled her pants off Olive said, "Don't feel weird Sydney. We're best friends. Besides, you've got a body you should definitely not be ashamed of." Sydney's face turned more red as she made a little smile and said, "Really?" Olive nodded, as a smiling Sydney walked towards the waterfall. As Olive now began to wash Sydney's clothes, she found herself now looking at Sydney wash her hair and body wearing just her underwear. Olive then felt her face began to turn red a bit too, and then turned away.

Later as evening began and the two girls waited for their clothes to dry, they ate dinner while relaxing their aching muscles. As the two looked up at the sky again, Olive then said, "Do you think anyone will find us soon?" Sydney then said, "I... I don't know. I hope so. So... what is the first thing you want to do when we get back?" Olive began to think for a moment, but then said, "No judging but... hug my brothers. Yes they are annoying and smelly but... darn it, I miss them. What about you?" Sydney then without hesitation said, " Hug my Dad and never let him go. I miss him so much." The two then both looked at each other, and saw unfallen tears in the others' eyes and reached out to one another. As the two begin to hug, Sydney said, "We'll see them again Olive. I promise." Then as their hug ended, Olive notices Sydney's nipples were pressing against her bra and said, "Hey. You're looking kinda cold. Lets go see how dry those clothes are." Sydney then felt her young breasts and her face turned red as she said, "Uh... yes. I'm cold. That's why you might've noticed that my... um... were... yeah."

As the days passed, Sydney and Olive's life on the island continued. The two found a perfect clearing to set up a signal fire, and began spending time bringing all the dead wood they can find to it. Several more fruit trees were located and any worry of starvation was soon forgotten. The two's nights were now spent talking to each other about their hopes and dreams for the future in a way they had never shared before as they had both now completely let their guard down with each other. Every day began to become much more peaceful until one day when a strange sound came into the sky, and Olive yelled, "A plane!" Olive and Sydney quickly both ran to a clearing at full speed. Olive ran towards the pile of wood they had and grabbed one of their matches. As Sydney waved her arms she said, "It looks like it's flying in a pattern. Could be looking for us!" As Olive tried to light the match she said, "Ugg! We have wood, but we forgot to put kindling here!" Sydney then quickly pulled her shirt off and said, "Use this!" Barely thinking, Olive then lit the shirt on fire and placed it at the pile of wood. Within a minute, the fire got going but then the two girls looked up and saw the plane was already flying away. Tears began to appear in their eyes as Olive said, "No. No!" Then the two girls collapsed in each other's arms crying.  
After many minutes passed, Sydney still holding Olive in her arms took a deep breath and then looked into Olive's eyes and said, "It's going to be okay Olive. They will come back or somebody else will show up. We will get off this island. I swear." Olive just nodded numbly and followed Sydney as she made her way over to the fire. As Sydney looked around the fire she said, "From now on, we keep this signal fire lit at all times. We'll gather some big branches with green leaves on it. It'll help it make more smoke, which will help us be better noticed next time." Olive nodded and said, "Okay but..." Olive then began to giggle as Sydney said, "What?" Olive then said, "Nothing. It's just... it's hard to take you seriously when you're talking like an army general but not wearing a shirt. I mean... is that the only thing you could come up with as kindling?" Sydney began to giggle a little too as she said, "I panicked. It was the only thing I could think of in the moment." Olive then smiled and said, "Come on weirdo. Anyone who sacrifices their shirt for me, deserves to have dinner made for them." Olive then took Sydney's hand and the two walked back to the camp together.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by quickly for Sydney and Olive. The two got into a routine that worked well for them They quickly learned how long they could leave the fire un-attended before it would go out. They also learned how much wood they needed to find each day; which would up being their most complex daily task. Sydney also used the rest of the clearing to spell out HELP with anything the could find; mostly rocks. Sydney no longer worried about walking around without a shirt now. In fact she found it quite freeing and sometimes wished she could just take off her bra as well. The girls also always took turns washing everything, most notably their clothes and underwear. While one watched the fire or collected wood, the other would use the waterfall to clean up as best they could. Any clothing they had was starting to look rugged though no matter how many times they washed up.  
Sydney then one evening, came to dinner with many scratches across her stomach from a surprisingly sharp group of branches. Olive's shirt already had several small tears from similar activities. In fact, one branch caught onto her shirt earlier and tore most of the back of her shirt apart making it barely wearable and very loose. It was also an easy source of cloth when someone got hurt. It seemed at least once a day someone would come back to camp with some blood on them. Strips were taken from Olive's shirt as needed to work as makeshift bandages, it didn't' take long before her shirt was looking more like a tube top.  
As Olive finished tying her makeshift bandage around Sydney's latest scratch, Sydney turned her head and saw on a flat smooth rock were cooked eggs. A wide eyed and surprised Sydney then said, "EGGS! How'd you get those?" Olive then smiled as she said, "Got lucky and found them. Here." Olive then pulled the cooked eggs off the rock and placed them on a huge leaf. A smiling Sydney then said, "Thanks. Where are yours?" Olive then said, "We'll share but you get the first bite." Sydney pulls off a bit and moans loudly as she says, "Ohhhhh! That tasted so good!" The two finished up their special meal. Then as they began to get ready to sleep Olive looked at Sydney and said, "Syd... do you think they're still looking for us? It has been a few weeks now." Sydney then silently took a moment to compose her answer and said, "I think our families will never give up looking for us. I think we will be found one day and on that day we will get to hug our families for as long as we want."  
The next day Olive was using the waterfall to wash off the day's grime when the unexpected happened. The clasp on her bra broke. One second she was washing her body, and the next her bra had fallen off. She looked around, and saw Sydney was tending the fire. They finally figured out it was easier to keep a small fire going, while having another spot for a large signal fire on the stand by. The only problem with a smaller fire was someone usually had to feed it more often. Olive pulled her bra off and finished washing off. Olive then tried to hook her bra back together, but saw there was no make it work. The straps had torn, and the remaining fabric was too weak. So when Olive got dressed again, she found no choice but to forgo her bra. Olive then took the remaining leftover cloth from her shirt, and tied it around her chest, making a makeshift bra out of it. Once dinner was ready, Sydney looked at Olive and said, "Olive, what happened to your..." Olive sighed and held up her broken and tattered bra as she said, "It broke." Sydney then held it and looked at it a big and said, "Sorry. I... I got nothing to fix it with." Olive sighed and said, "Well... at least we still got plenty of food to eat." The two girls then began to eat her dinner as Olive smiled for a moment, being somewhat turned on by the fact that more of her skin was showing.  
That night as Olive and Sydney slept near each other, Sydney began to look at Olive's body and examined the higher amount of skin she could now see from her best friend. Sydney didn't know why she was becoming so fascinated by checking out Olive's body. How she started to go out of her way to find sharp branches in the hopes another strip of Olive's shirt would disappear so it could be used as a bandage. Or how she sometimes sneaked back to the waterfall in the hopes of catching Olive washing herself. It only happened once so far, she watched her friend in the nude washing her body. Touching her breast and butt. Sydney wanted to move closer but didn't out of fear. She wanted to be right next to her friend, but couldn't even begin to find those words. So everyday, Sydney lived for the small glimpses and the hope that shirt would finally come off forever. And that night, as they laid next to each other Olive moving in her sleep pressed herself against her friend, being the big spoon. Sydney could feel Olive's breast pressing up against her back and it was driving her crazy. Olive in her sleep, wrapped her arm around Sydney's waist, pulling her closer. Sydney put her arm on top and intertwined their fingers. Holding Olive close, Sydney fell asleep thinking about a future where she wouldn't hide her growing feelings for her best friend.  
The next few days were uneventful, until Sydney's bra broke also. She was alone looking for wood when it happened but spoke to herself as she said, "Okay. It's either go topless or..." Then Sydney look at her pants and then an idea came to her. Sydney then took off her pants and used a rock to rip them, turning them into short shorts. Sydney putting her new shorts on, then used the material she had leftover and tied it around her chest in the form of makeshift bra. Soon, Sydney and Olive met up with each other, and upon seeing Sydney's new look said, "Well that was smart. Hey. Can you do the same with my pants? My makeshift bra is starting to come apart now." Sydney nodded and then Olive took off her pants. Sydney ripped Olive's pant legs off and got behind Olive as she used the material from Olive's pants to make a makeshift bra that she tied around Olive's chest. However as Sydney looked at her friend's bare back, she felt her heat begin to race. However Sydney then finished, stood up, and said, "There you go. Now we look like twins." Sydney and Olive then took a step back and looked at each other. The two were now wearing nothing just short shorts, and strips of cloth. Olive smiled as she was happy at how she and Sydney still looked beautiful despite the circumstances.  
As time passed, getting clean and redressed became a two person job. Not due to the washing, but both always needed help at re-tying their makeshift bras. If tied wrong, it would pinch and bind until they became unbearable. So everyday the two got to see the sight of the others' breasts. They wouldn't stare long, but the two would each make a point to notice them out of the corner of their eyes as they helped the other with their makeshift bras. And of course, each loved the feeling of the others' hand brushing across their skin, even though both felt ashamed for being so interested in the others' body. It felt both heavenly and frustrating to them.  
The next few weeks dragged on. No search parties, no planes, and no change in their routine. There seemed no end to their days. Everyday was starting to become just a bit darker for the pair. Neither showed it in front of the other. Sydney started to cry while she gathered food, always making sure to be bright eyes and smiles before returning to camp. Olive allowed her tears to flow while under the waterfall; using the natural water to hide her tears. However Olive was starting to have a hard and harder time shoving her despair down. Until one night before going to sleep, while resting in Sydney' s arms she broke down crying. Sydney didn't ask Olive what was wrong. She knew why. Sydney simply held Olive close as Olive said, "Sydney... are we ever going to get out of this? It has been months... I think. I've lost track" Olive began to weep as Sydney said, "We will Olive, one day we will."  
Then as streams of tears escaped her eyes, Olive sat up and said, "But Sydney, we are missing out on so much. What if we're stuck here for years? We'll miss out on going to high school with our friends. Being nagged by our families for being annoying over-emotional teenagers, and... other little things." A curious Sydney then sat up and asked, "What kind of other little things?" Olive then parted some hair away from her face as she began to breath heavily and said, "Like... going on my first date. Having my first serious relationship. Or at least... having my first kiss." Sydney then put her hands on Olive and said, "You'll get it one day Olive. I promise." A now panicked looking Olive said, "But what if I don't Sydney. What if we're trapped on this island forever, and I never experience getting kissed!" And then Sydney upon complete raw instinct moved her face forward quickly... and kissed Olive. It wasn't a friendly kiss, or a comforting kiss, but a kiss meant for someone special. After the kiss lasted for several seconds, Olive backed away looking confused. Sydney simply sat looking nervous but made a tiny smile. Then Olive opened up her mouth and said, "I... what was... I... excuse me Sydney." Then Olive stood and ran away. Sydney stood up wanting to chase after Olive, but then hesitated. Sydney saw Olive was just going towards the signal fire, and knew she'd be all right. Sydney then just sat back feeling alone and confused.  
The next morning Sydney woke up alone for the first time in months. It made her feel lonely and scared. She was also very worried she may have lost her best friend. Still unsure on what to do, Sydney decided to go to the waterfall to get refresh herself for the day to come. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Olive again, but knew it would happen. For some reason the water felt colder today. Sydney wondered if winter on it's way. She decided that was a worry for later on and focused instead on the water running down her back, the birds singing in the distance, and what she was going to tell Olive when they saw each other again. She acted without thinking last night, but it would be a lie to say she didn't want it to happen. Olive could have pulled back faster than she did, but instead Sydney could swear she was kissing her back. Maybe she was just projecting her wants onto her friend. Sydney figured that this is what must have happened and was determined to apologize as soon as she saw Olive. She just didn't think it would be so soon when she heard Olive's voice say, " Sydney?" Sydney then opened her eyes to find her best friend standing naked in front of her. Sydney then took a small step back and then Olive moved forward. There was nothing but silence between the two. Then Sydney finally said, "Olive..." Olive then interrupted and said, "No, let me say something." Sydney nodded and said, "Okay." Olive then took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for walking away last night. I was a bit confused and scared. I... I enjoyed the kiss, but... everyone has always told me that I should be kissing boys." Sydney nodded as Olive continued and said, " But... I ... I really liked kissing you. and um... I want to do it again... if you want?" Sydney raised her eyebrows but didn't widen her eyes as she said, "Really?" Olive simply nodded as she smiled. Sydney almost not believing what she was hearing said, "You mean it?" Olive nodded again as she smiled.  
Then Olive walked towards Sydney. The two stood under the small waterfall together, naked and completely happy. Then... the two moved their faces together and kissed; a long passionate kiss. it didn't take long before both girls were breathing heavy, and the water just didn't seem to be colder than normal. Olive began to wonder why the water even seemed hotter than normal, but Sydney knew it was the heat between them. Their bodies then became pressed against each other as their lips began exploring their counterpart. Breast pressing against breast, stomach against stomach. Sydney is the first to allow her hands to explore Olive's body. First her hands travel south and cup her friend's butt. Sydney waits for a signal that this is too far, but Olive just moans a bit, encouraging Sydney to go further. She goes from just cupping to grabbing, getting a feel for her friend's backside. These months with their limited diet and physical labor has shed any baby fat they once had. Now there is lean muscle and firm skin. Sydney can tell her friend has a great butt. Olive is the first to break the kissing of the lips, wanting to use them to explore other parts of Sydney's body. First she kisses a trail to her neck. Sydney laughs, being too ticklish for necking, Olive kisses further down her friend's body. When she reaches Sydney's breast, she takes a second to really enjoy her darker nipples. Olive's nipples are a bright pink and, in her opinion, quite ordinary. But Sydney's were much darker than the rest of her mocha skin, even with all the tanning they had been doing lately. It really turned her on. When she kissed them it was Sydney's turn to moan.  
"Oh Olive, don't stop doing that." Sydney said as she reached out and pulled Olive's head closer to her body, pressing her lips into her breast. Olive's hand then grabbed Sydney's waist in order to keep from falling over. Once stabilized she allowed her hands to explore while her mouth went back and forth on her breast. Olive then grabs Sydney's butt hard as Sydney leans into it. Sydney, meanwhile is using her hand to play with and pinch Olive's nipples. The result is causing Olive's womanhood to heat up and become very wet; something she had only felt when alone in her room before today. The two girls no longer have any embarrassment between them as they both stand back up and look into each other's eyes. " I love you." Olive states plainly. Sydney's eyes tear up as she replies, " I love you too." They hug each other once again, only this time both of them hold on tightly to the other. "Lets go to the shelter." Sydney says as she leads the girls back to their shared sleeping space. Over the month they had collected every bit of soft leaves and grass. They girls had learned how to make their sleeping area as comfortable as possible. Now it was time to put that to the test.  
"Kiss me." Sydney requested of Olive. This time, they were not hesitant or feeling embarrassed. Now their kisses were that of lovers wanting to express that love through a kiss. Sydney leans them back, bringing Olive on top of her, never breaking that kiss. Her hands go to her favorite part of Olive's body: her butt. She pulls her in as their kiss deepens and strengthens. This time Sydney breaks the kiss and looks up at her young lover and says, "Can I kiss your nipples like you kissed mine?" Olive smiles wide and starts to climb off, when Sydney stops her and says, " Just move forward." She brings her breast up to Sydney's lips, and enjoys the feelings when they make contact. "Oh Sydney! That feels great." Sydney loves the feeling of Olive's nipples running across her tongue. As this is happening, Olive starts to grind her hips into Sydney's body. Pressing her womanhood into Sydney's stomach. Feeling that Sydney voices another request, " Keep moving forward."  
Olive is confused for half a second before she understands. She moves forward until her womanhood hovers over her friends mouth. Sydney takes a second to admire the sight before her. She has been dreaming about something like this since the day she realized she had feelings for Olive. She leans forward and make contact. Not really sure what do to, she lets instinct guide her. Olive's moans, telling her those instincts are good. It doesn't take long before those moans get louder and Olive is encouraging her, "Oh Syd, YES ...Oh ...YES...RIGHT THERE!" Olive's body starts to quiver and shake as she experiences her first orgasm. It takes all her strength not to collapse on top of her friend. She manages to fall to the side of her and takes deep breath after deep breath. "You ok? Olive?" Sydney has sat up and is looking at her friend with concern. Olive then says, "Okay, Syd? I'm perfect, you're perfect. That was so intense!"  
Sydney laughs and lays back down next to Olive as she says, "Good." "Let me catch my breath and I'll show you." Olive teases. Sydney laughs and reaches over, playing with her girlfriends breast. Olive can feel Sydney's hand on her body and feels a jump in her stomach. A few hours ago, she was still conflicted over her feelings for Sydney, but now she feels completely open with her. Opening her eyes, she turns to look at Sydney who is just slowly exploring. "Lay back Sydney." she asks gently while sitting up and looking down. "You are so beautiful." Olive comments as she, once again, looks over her friends body. Sydney smiles, as Olive lowers herself down, catching the scent of a woman who is turned on. Olive doesn't comment on it, she just lowers her mouth and plants a kiss on Sydney's womanhood. Like Sydney, she doesn't really know what to do, but unlike her she already felt Sydney doing it to her. She uses that and builds on it. Sydney then feels Olive's tongue enter her womanhood and says, "Oh Olive, you are so good at this!" Olive just keeps going, not stopping to tell her why. Only wanting to give her the same pleasure she received just a while ago. "OLIVE!" she screams as Olive finds that special spot. Olive adds a finger right then, surprising Sydney in the greatest way. She feels her girlfriend's finger enter her body and is taken to a plane of existence that didn't exist moments ago. Her body explodes, her mind shuts down, the world ends. Everything that was, everything that will be is gone. Only right now, this is joy wrapped in ecstasy as Sydney yells, "OOOOOHHHHHHH!"  
Sydney comes back to herself to find Olive laying beside her arm resting on her stomach. She places a small kiss on her lips and says, "Welcome back love" Olive laughs lightly. Sydney a bit confused but relaxed says, "What happened?" Olive then says, "I think you passed out... sort of." Sydney then curious asks, "What does sort of mean?" Olive then says, "Well you could still move and follow simple commands, but you didn't' seem aware of what was going on. Once I knew you were okay, I just waited for your mind to catch up to your body." Sydney looks around it doesn't seem like that much time has passed, but is too embarrassed to ask. Olive leans forward and kisses Sydney again, followed by saying "I love you Syd." Sydney kisses her back as she says, "Me too baby." She pulls Olive close and holds her while they talk. What few walls that stood before them are gone now. Now the two are both forever connected in their hearts and souls forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney opened her eyes in the morning and saw laying on her naked body was a naked Olive. Sydney instantly smiled as the memories all came flooding back to her. Just hours ago that morning the two had confessed their love for one another and had made love for the first time. Sydney looked up at the sun and saw it was the middle of the day. Exhausted from their love making, Sydney realized the two must have fallen asleep and had a nap in the middle of the day. Sydney realized her body was now covered in sweat along with her and Olive's dried up womanly fluids. So Sydney gently got Olive off of her, and decided to shower in the waterfall. However soon after Sydney was gone, Olive woke up and saw where Sydney was headed. Olive grinned and got up as she followed Sydney.  
At the waterfall, just as Sydney was beginning to wash her hair with some shampoo, she heard Olive say, "Dang, you look fine girl." Sydney turned and smiled as she saw a naked Olive heading towards her. Olive then got under the water with Sydney and the two wrapped their arms around one another. Sydney then said, "Olive... what we did this morning... I... it... it was magical." Olive then said, "I know. A dream come true. So... ready for round two?" Sydney grinned and then she moved her face forward and she and Olive kissed again. The two wrapped their arms around each other tight as Olive began to push Sydney against a nearby rock. Olive then moved her lips away from Sydney's lips and then began to kiss and nibble at Sydney's neck. Sydney let out a small moan as she felt this. Olive then moved her hands down to Sydney's bare naked buttocks and then began to squeeze at them. Sydney began to moan louder as Olive dug her fingers into her nude butt cheeks.  
Sydney then moved her hands up and grabbed part of a rock over her head with both of her hands. Olive then moved her face down to Sydney's dark nipples and put her lips against them and began to kiss them and even gently bite at them. Sydney continued to moan. Then Olive got on her knees and placed her head right in front of Sydney's vagina. Olive grinned as she moved her face forward and then... Olive stuck her tongue into Sydney's small womanhood. Sydney moaned as she felt Olive push her face against her hairless smooth vagina. Sydney had indeed felt this before, but doing it while standing up just added a whole new dimension to this now. As Olive continued to please Sydney, her eyes glanced up to Sydney moaning and smiling with a look of perfect bliss on her face. Olive felt very happy inside seeing this.  
Olive then went over to the grass nearby and laid her naked wet body down on the ground. Sydney walked over and looked down at Olive starring at her best friend's beautiful nude body. Olive then motioned for Sydney to sit on top of her. Sydney did, positioning her vagina near Olive's. Then Olive brought her right hand to Sydney's vagina and pushed two of her small wet fingers inside of Sydney's small wet womanhood. Sydney instantly moaned as she leaned forward and put both of her hands on Olive's breasts, with some of her fingers instinctively grabbing a hold of Olive's bright pink nipples. Olive then used her right hand to reach around and grab a hold of Sydney's butt as the two girls both began to moan together. Sydney then began to raise her body up and down a bit causing her vagina to move Olive's fingers down and up inside of her.  
Then instinctively Sydney brought her left hand down and suddenly found herself sticking two fingers into Olive's vagina. Olive began to moan as she felt Sydney's small wet fingers begin to move in an out of her small hairless and smooth wet vagina. Sydney continued to shake her body as she used her right hand to support herself on Olive's chest and her left hand to pleasure Olive's womanhood, all the while she continued to bounce up and down on Olive's right hand. Olive meanwhile continued to finger Sydney's womanhood with her right hand while using her left hand to squeeze Sydney's butt harder than ever. The two girls' bodies began to shake more until finally... both ladies orgasmed at the same time. Sydney and Olive both squirted their bright womanly fluids on each other as they both moaned louder than ever. Then it ended.  
Sydney collapsed on Olive, with both girls now wrapping their arms around each other (and Olive putting both of her hands on Sydney's smooth buttocks). The two giggled for a moment as Sydney said, "Wow. That was just... wow." Olive grinned as she looked at Sydney's face which was just inches from hers and said, "I know. That was... that was perfect Syd." Sydney then said, "Yeah. So... does doing what we did... you know... with a girl mean I've lost my virginity now?" Olive smiled as she said, "I don't know. But I do know what we did was making love. And Sydney Reynolds... I love you." Sydney smiled as she said, "I love you too."

The two spent the next several hours just laying together on the grass. The two switched positions from time to time, going from each girl laying on the other, to laying side by side, to Sydney laying perpendicular to Olive and resting her head on Olive's breasts while looking at her face. The two kept glancing at one another and looking into each other's eyes while smiling. At one point Sydney just starred into Olive's face and said, "Olive... I'm so happy." Olive then said, "I know. It's like a dream come true. So... how long have you felt this way?" Sydney blushed as she said, "Um... I think since I first met you." Olive then said, "Really?" Sydney nodded and said, "Yeah. I mean... you were the first person who treated me like a real person and not some broken fragile person after my mom died, and... it really helped me. And I told myself... I am going to keep this girl close to me till the day I die. What about you?" Olive then said, "I... I think I always felt something. It just took time for my brain to catch up, but... I've always felt so happy when I'm with you Syd. You're like the warm light I always want to come home to. I mean I think I spend more time in your home than my own because... you're the one I want to come home to for the rest of my life Sydney." Sydney then looking startled said, "Wait, you mean..." Olive smiled as she nodded and said, "It's you Syd. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean I know we're both still so young but..." Then Sydney interrupted Olive by kissing her on the lips, and then said, "I feel the same way."  
The two then kissed again, but this time as they did, Olive moved her fingers just between Sydney's legs and touched the skin that made up the outside of Sydney's vagina. Olive rubbed the skin slowly and gently as Sydney let out a soft moan. Then Olive moved two of her fingers into Sydney's vagina, slightly curled them inside, and began to rub against Sydney's womanhood. Sydney began to moan more as she felt Olive give her amazing pleasure. The more Olive rubbed Sydney, the more Sydney smiled, and the more Sydney smiled, the more Olive smiled. Eventually Sydney opened her mouth wide and said, "Ahhhh! Ohhhh!" Then Sydney pulled Olive's fingers out of her, and moved her face towards Olive's vagina.  
Sydney looked into Olive's eyes and Olive then nodded at Sydney. Sydney then brought her mouth to Olive's vagina and began to stick her tongue into Olive's underage womanhood. Olive moaned as she reached her hands down and began to dig them into Sydney's long hair. Sydney then began to suck on Olive's vagina for a moment and then began to blow into it. Olive moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into Sydney's hair harder. As Sydney began to eat Olive out she reached around her body and grabbed her best friend's buttocks hard. This only caused Olive to moan even louder.  
Eventually Sydney moved her face up and brought it towards Olive's face. The two ladies looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and began to each rub their womanhood against the others' leg. The two's bodies began to shake as they proceeded to hump the other. The two began to rub their vaginas against the other and hump one another faster and faster and harder and harder. As they did this, Sydney said, "Rrr. Ohhhhh! Oh God!" Then Olive said, "Yes! Oh Syd! Oh yes! OOOOHHHH!" Then the two both orgasmed and squirted out their womanly fluids onto one another.  
This time when their love making ended, the two just laid side by side, naked on the grass and looking up at the sky. The two both had big smiles on their face as Sydney said, "Wow." Then Olive said, "I know. That was just... wow." Then as Sydney laid on her side facing Olive she said, "We're not going to get anything done today are we?" Olive then turned just her head to look at Sydney as she said, "Well we've got enough food stock piled, so we can go without hunting for anything today." Olive then moved her hand towards Sydney's and breasts and began to have her fingers make circular motions on and around Sydney's dark colored nipples as she said, "Or maybe tomorrow?" Sydney grinned as she said, "Olive, we can't forget to keep looking for food and wood." Olive then smiled as she said, "Oh, of course. But from now on... maybe we can try to get those things done faster so that at the end of the day we can can keep doing..." Olive then as quick as lightning moved her fingers down and pushed two of them into Sydney's vagina. Sydney instantly moaned, and then said, "Okay, okay. We'll work extra fast every day... starting tomorrow. Today though..." Then Sydney brought her face forward and kissed Olive on the lips.

For the next several weeks, time went by very quickly for Sydney and Olive. The two continued to miss their families and kept keeping an eye out for planes. But now there was a complete aura of happiness that surrounded them every day as they anxiously worked hard to do their daily tasks, so that they could make love and bring pleasure to the other at the end of every hard working day. The two worked especially hard one week so they could build up enough in their food storage to have a day off from working. When that day came, the two headed down to the beach and took off all their clothes. Sydney laid down on the sand, right where the waves just hitting the beach, as Olive got on top of her. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and began to rub their vaginas against the others' leg as they made love while the waves gently sent some water up against the bodies every few seconds.  
Olive took the time to also bring her head down and lick on Sydney's nipples, followed by sticking her tongue into Sydney's vagina. As Olive did this, Sydney rubbed her own two breasts with her hands; she had learned by now that doing this while Olive put her tongue in her vagina, brought her more pleasure. Then Olive while sitting up brought her vagina to Sydney's lips. Sydney then stuck her tongue into Olive's vagina, giving her best friend such immense pleasure. While Sydney did this, she brought her own fingers to her vagina and fingered herself just to keep herself more turned on, while Olive began to rub and squeeze her own breasts as she said, "Mmm. Yes Syd! Oh yes. Ohhhhh yes! Ooooohhhhh!" Olive then brought her body down and moved her face back to Sydney's and kissed her, as the two rubbed their vaginas against the others' leg, essentially humping each other. And then the two both orgasmed as they moaned louder than ever.  
Once the climax ended, the two both lay together, with Olive still on top of Sydney, as they felt the waves splash against their legs. They lay still like this for several hours, even as the tide receded and there was no more ocean water splashing at them. Eventually the two both got up wanting to eat some food. The two both put their shorts on, followed by their make-shift bras. Then just as they were about to start walking, Sydney tackled Olive onto the sand and then kissed her on the lips. Olive giggled as she said, "Sydney! We just put our clothes back on!" Sydney then looked into Olive's eyes and said, "I know, but... I just want you to know... I love you." Olive giggled as she said, "Yeah, I know that. We've been saying those words to each other for weeks." Then Sydney said, "I know, but... I just want you to know... it's deeper than that. Like... I really feel connected to you like nothing in existence." Then as Olive looked up she said, "Sydney. I just want you to know that when I look at you, I see... PLANE!" A confused Sydney then said, "What?" Olive then pointed up and yelled, "IT'S A PLANE!"  
Both girls then sprinted at top speed to the signal fire, Olive going for the set up the fire, and Sydney making sure the signal fire was ready. When Olive brings the flaming branch to the bigger set up, it lights up right away. Within seconds fire and smoke fill the sky, as both the girls watched the plane fly by. At first it looked like it was going to keep flying. Olive started to cry when the plane turned. But then Sydney pointed up and said, "Look it's turning back." The plane circled the fire several times, each time the girls running and waving their hands at the plane. They were seen, they knew it. The plane began to leave as Olive said, "They're leaving!" Then Sydney said, "Of course they are honey. They can't land here. They will get some help. You'll see. Come on. Lets head towards the beach so they can better spot us."  
The two girls then ran towards the beach, and in just a few hours they hear the sound of a helicopter. The chopper landed as Sydney and Olive approached it. Then the door of the helicopter opened and stepping out... was Sydney's father Max. Sydney and Max then starred at one another in a daze as Max said, "Sydney?" Tears fill up Sydney's eyes as she said, "DAD!" Sydney then ran at top speed and dove into Max's arms. The two hug each other for a long moment, and then Sydney looked at her father's face as she said, "What are you doing out here? How did you get here so quickly?" Max looked at Sydney's face and touched the sides of her head as he said, "I never stopped looking. I never gave up. I spent I don't want to tell you how much money to hire that plane and this chopper to come looking for you. I love you so much Sydney." Max then hugged Sydney again, as Olive approached them. As tears entered Olive's eyes she said, "Mr. Reynolds?" Max then held an arm out and said, "Come here Olive." Olive then joined Max and Sydney's hug, as everyone started to cry. Then Max looked at Olive as he said, "Oh, and Olive. Your family never gave up either. They helped pay for this chopper as well. Your parents sold everything they could; even moved into a smaller house. Your brothers even had a yard sale and sold all their video games and anything else they could." Olive cried at the thought that her family still held out hope. Max then said, "Well get in the chopper you two. I made sure to have plenty of your favorite snacks on board!" A wide eyed and happy Olive said, "Yes! Chips and candy, you have returned! Come on Syd. Time to get away from this stupid island life, and have things to get back to normal!" A hesitant looking Sydney then said, "Umm. Yeah. This island life sure was stupid. Normal... sounds nice." Then a reluctant looking Sydney got onto the chopper, as she and Olive headed back to their homes.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

On a TV news program, Sydney and Olive could seen be stepping off a helicopter wearing long coats with Max, while a TV news reported said, "It's one of the biggest miracles of the decade, as two young castaway girls were finally discovered by their determined families nearly two weeks ago on a deserted island. The two young ladies: Sydney Reynolds, and Olive Rozalski defeated all odds by surviving off the island, until they were discovered by a plane hired out by the two girls' families who stubbornly never lost..." Suddenly the sound of the TV news anchor was drowned out by Sydney laying on the couch in her family's living room looking sick as she said, "Ugg! Why do I feel so sick!?" Sydney's grandmother Judy stepped into the room as she said, "Because that's what happens you go from eating no junk food for months to devouring more than you can muster for twelve days straight." Then an excited looking Max stepped into the room smiling as he said, "And she can have as much junk food as she wants, because I'd rather have her mom sick than have her anyway else in the world. Now, would you like some more chocolate milk?" Sydney then closed her eyes as she said, "No! no more sugar!" Then Judy looked at the TV as she said, "Ooo. Is that Olive I seeing being interview?"

The family then all looked at the TV together as Olive was shown sitting in a news room looking poised and pleasant as she said, "It was practically unbearable, but once you survive an experience that harsh, anything can seem possible. It really goes to show that women: we have the power!" The male news reporter then said, "That's nice to hear. But are you having any issues adjusting back to normal life? Do you still feel a bit uneasy about what happened?" Olive then said, "Well my family has been having me talk to a counselor three times a week, but things seem to be going well. And I'll actually be going back to school in two days." Sydney then turned off the TV as she looked miserable. Judy then said, "What's the matter noodle? You jealous Olive is getting all of the attention?" Sydney then angerly said, "No! I told you. I don't want to talk to any reporters. I just... wanna be happy that I'm home with the people I love." Then Max with a look of sympathy sat close to Sydney and said, "Sydney... try calling Olive again. I'm sure she misses you too. She just... has to catch up with everyone else she misses." Sydney sighed and said, "Okay."

Sydney sat in her room with her cell phone in her hand. Sydney took a deep breath and then called Olive. Sydney then heard Olive's voice say, "Hello?" Sydney surprised then said, "Olive! You finally picked up!" Olive then said, "Oh, hey Sydney. Sorry I haven't picked up since we went our separate ways at the airport. It has just been crazy reuniting with everyone I missed, and doing all the interviews and stuff." Sydney then said, "It's okay. Um... so I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow, so we could talk and..." Olive then interrupted Sydney and said, "Oh. Sorry. Have to go see my uncle and aunt tomorrow. But we'll see each other in school on Monday. We'll tots catch up then. Bye." Olive then hung up as a saddened looking Sydney then put her phone away.

The next day Sydney was taking a walk through the nearby park. Sydney began to walk off the main trail a bit as she walked by a nearby creek. For whatever reason, Sydney was already feeling more at home outdoors than in her home now. The clean air, trees, grass, and dirt just felt more comfortable to her than her own bedroom. But then Sydney realizes all these sensations simply reminded her of the surroundings that encompassed her happiest memories. Sydney then turned her head and saw a small waterfall nearby. Sydney smiled as the sight of this waterfall, reminded her of the special waterfall spot where she and Olive first made love. The memories of Olive kissing her nipples, the feeling of her lips touching Olive's vagina, the way their wet bodies pressed against one another... it all felt magical. But a tear began to go down Sydney's cheek as she felt like the magic was fading.

School is a bit stressful for Sydney the next day. Everyone greets her and tells her how happy they are for her. It is a positive warm feeling for her, but the one she wants to see the most is hidden with her own crowd of well wishers. Olive sees Sydney and waves at her before she is whisked away by all the new people. School itself was a mix of conflicting emotions. Happiness, Worry, Scared, Joy, Excitement and everything in-between. By the end of the day Sydney had gone through the ringer. All she wanted was to see and spend some time with Olive. Olive meanwhile has been riding high. All the attention, all the popularity, it filled her with a sense of something she couldn't quite describe, but she wanted more of it. When she sees Sydney she is happy, but doesn't want anyone to know all of the intimate details of what happened. Finally though, between classes Olive got a moment to run over to Sydney and said, "Syd! Come here." Olive gave Sydney a hug, giving Sydney a moment of bliss. But then Olive made a point of introducing her to all the new kids that have been hanging out with her. Sydney smiles and is nice, but she keeps side eyeing Olive; looking for some sign of that magic she wants so bad. The group of kids go to Max's Bike shop so they can spend time with the most famous kids at the school.

Olive looks like a pig in mud, she enjoys everyone fawning over her, but doesn't notice when Sydney falls out of crowd and hangs out in the corner at first. When she does, Olive makes her way over to her friend and says, "Sydney, why are you over here? Everyone is having so much fun." Sydney with a sad look on her face said, "Well... I'm not Olive. I mean I'm glad you're happy to be around all our friends again. I am too. But... I wanted to spend time with just you. Don't you miss the time we had together or even the island?" With a practical face Olive said, "Why would I miss that island? We had to eat the same stuff everyday, work all the time, and sleep on the ground. Isn't being home so much better?" Sydney's heart was breaking. Olive didn't even mention the good that happened between them. Sydney was beginning to suspect that Olive didn't want what she wanted. Maybe for her, it only happened because they were stuck there and was just trying to make the most of it. Sydney then had a quiver in her voice as she said, "But Olive, what about us and what we..."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of a male voice saying, "Sydney." Sydney and Olive turned their heads and saw their fellow male classmate Ned walk up to them holding out a flower. Suddenly many other fellow students crowded around them as one of them said, "Ooo. What's going on here?" Sydney meanwhile said, "Oh, hi Ned. How are you?" Ned looking a little nervous said, "I'm doing well. So, I'm sure you already sick of hearing this, but welcome back." Sydney then making a little smile said, "No, it's fine. I appreciate that you're glad I'm back." Then Ned said, "So... look... I know we tried going out awhile back, and we both weren't feeling it, but... the whole time you were gone, I kinda wished we had given it another go. So I was wondering if... you would go to the school dance with me this Friday?" Sydney stood in shock for a moment. Sydney looked at Ned's eager face, then at all of the students surrounding them that looked so entranced in watching this moment. Then Sydney looked at Olive who was looking down a bit, and not making eye contact with Sydney. Then Sydney took a deep breath and looked at Ned as she tried to sound enthusiastic and said, "Okay Ned. That sound great." Ned then handed Sydney a flower as many students cheered, while a now devastated Olive backed away and walked out of the building.

That evening Sydney was sitting in her room when she heard her phone ring. Sydney answered it and immediately switched to video mode. Olive's face appeared as she said, "Hey." Sydney made a little wave as she said, "Hey." Olive then said, "So... you and Ned are going to the dance?" Sydney made a sigh as she said, "Yeah." Olive then said, "But I... I thought..." Sydney then interrupted Olive as she said, "It's fine. You've got your new crowd of friends that seem to be a better fit for you, and I've got Ned. This is probably for the best. I mean I get how we got close on the island because the only two people we had were each other so... um... yeah... I... good night Olive." Sydney then turned off her phone and suddenly began to cry as she threw her face into her pillow and began to sob.

The next day at school Olive sat with her many friends in the cafeteria surrounding her. However their words were just drowned out by the sounds of waves Olive could hear in her mind. Olive had indeed enjoyed coming back to civilization and all of the benefits that came with it. The air conditioning, good food, nice clothes, and media attention felt like a cool splash of water from a wave hitting her body. But now the wave was receding, and all Olive could think about what was a beach; the beach Sydney and her made love on before they were rescued. Then Olive stood up and began to walk away, when one girl said, "Olive, where are you going?" Olive then with a little smile said, "To get ready for the dance... and to have an important talk with somebody."

That Friday night at the school dance, Sydney was standing near the corner of the room in her pink dress looking upset. Ned then came over with a cup of fruit punch as he said, "Here you go." Sydney made a tiny smile as she said, "Thanks." Ned then said, "Sydney... you don't look happy. Is it something I said? Something I did?" Sydney then said, "Oh no. You're fine. It's just... I'm missing..." Ned trying to eagerly please Sydney then said, "You're missing some food. My bad. I'll get you a plate and be right back." Ned then ran off leaving Sydney alone again.

Then from the main entrance, stepping into the room was Olive wearing a glittering gold dress with her hair tied back in a pony tail. Many students waved to Olive and motioned for her to come over. However Olive ignored them all as she went straight over to Sydney. Sydney noticed Olive only when she became a few feet from her. A wide eyed and surprised Sydney said, "Olive!" Olive then took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Sydney. I got so caught up with the excitement of being back home that I forgot about what's most important. Sydney, when I told you I didn't miss the island, I only meant that I didn't miss the harsh environment we were in. But I missed you Syd. I missed being around you every day. I miss getting to talk to you during every meal. I miss getting to sleep next to you. And I..." Then Olive in a hushed tone said, "And I miss making love to you."

Then Ned suddenly reappeared with a plate of food as he said, "Here's you meal my lovely date." Both Sydney and Olive suddenly had awkward looks on their faces as Sydney said, "Um... thanks Ned. You're the best." Olive now looked a little hurt as Ned said, "So you wanna dance in a bit?" Sydney looking nervous then said, "Um... sure." Olive now looking heart broken, had tears come from her eyes, as she made a fake smile and said, "Well... I hope you have a great evening." Then Olive turned and walked away. Then as Ned saw Olive walk away he said, "Is she okay?" Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "No... she's not. Look... Ned. I'm sorry. You're a great guy and all and I hope you find the right person one day but... I've already found my soul mate." Ned glanced at Olive and said, "Yeah. I kinda figured. But... you know, I was hoping but..." Sydney then gave Ned a kiss on the cheek and said, "You'll find that special someone one day. But now... I need to chase after mine."

Then as Olive was in the middle of the dance floor heading for the door out, she suddenly heard Sydney yell, "OLIVE, WAIT!" Olive turned her head and saw Sydney running towards her. Olive stopped and then Sydney within seconds was just inches from her body. Everything else around them began to turn into a blur around them as the two only looked at each other. Sydney then said, "I'm sorry I said the reason we probably got together because were the only two people on the island. I only said that because I thought you weren't interested in me anymore, and I was trying to convince myself I wasn't interested in either. But the truth is... I could to choose between living on the island for the rest of my life with you, and a life of comfort here at home without you... I'd choose that island again. Because I would give anything to be with you." Tears appeared in Olive's eyes as she and Sydney moved their faces together... and kissed. It was a strong passionate kiss full of hope and promise for the future, which was then intensified by the sound of clapping and cheering around them. Sydney and Olive then ended their kiss as they turned their heads and were surprised to see their many class-mates clapping and cheering for them with smiles on their faces. A smiling Olive then said, "It looks like people suspected we might have had a thing for each other." Sydney giggled and said, "Well... right now, all that really matters is that we both know we have something special for each other."

Eight days later, Sydney and Olive were walking through the park together wearing backpacks in the evening as Olive said, "So your dad was also totally cool with us camping out without adult supervision." A smiling Sydney said, "Oh yeah. I reminded him that not only me and you survived worse, but we'll be less then a mile from any road at all times, and we'll keep our phones in our bags at all times with spare batteries." Then Olive said, "Okay. But why this park?" Then Sydney said, "Well because..." Then Sydney showed up ahead was a small waterfall. A smiling Olive then said, "Oh my gosh. It's almost exactly like the one back on the island." A grinning Sydney then said, "I know. So... care you show me what your secret sexy outfit is?" Olive then made a sexy grin as she said, "I'll show your mine if you show me yours." Then Sydney and Olive turned their backs to each other and took off their backpacks, shoes, socks, shirts, and pants. Then the two turned around and saw the other was wearing a brown cloth bra, and loin cloth. Olive giggled and said, "You bought a sexy cave-girl outfit at the costume store too?" Sydney grinned as she said, "Hey. Wanted to wear something that would be reminiscent of our time away, but look way hotter. Ooo, look! There's a vine up above. Wanna swing on it?"

Olive then followed Sydney up a small hill to where the top of a vine was. Sydney pulled on the vine and said, "It seems strong. Lets both hang on it." Sydney then grabbed Olive's hand as she said, "Well I don't know about... Waa!" Then Sydney grabbed hold of the vine and pulled Olive along with her. Sydney then swung across the body of water beneath them holding onto the vine with two hands as Olive wrapped her arms around Sydney while pressing the front of her body against the front of Sydney's body. Olive looked scared for a moment, but then swaying of the vine stopped, and then Olive looked into Sydney's eyes. The two girls just hung by a vine over the water in just their cave-girl outfits as Sydney said, "I've got you Olive. I always with." Olive smiled and then kissed Sydney.

Their kiss landed a long time as the two girls just hung in the air on the vine as Olive embraced Sydney. It was a kiss that was completely filled with pure love; a love that could only be shared between the two of them. Then as their kiss ended, suddenly Sydney let go of the vine, and the two fell in the water laughing. They then went over to the shore as a smiling Sydney then said, "Well I guess we should get out of these wet clothes." With a smirk and coy face Olive said, "Why Sydney. Are you trying to look for an excuse to see me naked?" Sydney smirked as she said, "Yes I am." The Olive giggled and said, "Good." Then Olive led Sydney over to a large smooth rock and motioned for Sydney to lay down.  
Sydney then laid on the rock, with her legs still in water. Olive then reaches up and pulls the loin cloth away reveling her Sydney's womanhood to her. Sydney then takes off her bra as Olive takes off her cave girl outfit as well. Olive then moves her lips to Sydney's vaginas Sydney then said, "Oh yes. Please." Then Olive lips made contact with Sydney's womanhood. As Olive began to move her lips and tongue onto Sydney's vagina, Olive began to remember the first time she did this. Because of their many times making love on the island, Olive now knew full well Sydney's likes, dislikes, and what drove her the best kinds of crazy. And right now, Olive was using everything she knew to turn Sydney on as much as possible. As Sydney felt her special private area get pleased, she said, "Ohhhh... yessss... Olive... yesss." Olive can sense that she is getting close. She adds one finger to the mix and Sydney explodes as she yells, "OOOOHHHH GOD OLIVE!"

When Sydney came to herself again, she found a nude Olive laying next to her on the rock. "Hey beautiful." Olive smiles and days, "Hey yourself." Sydney then moved her body over Olive and said, " Olive that was mind blowing. You know my body better than I do." Olive smirked as she said, "I don't know Syd. I may have a like a high school degree in understanding your body, but I still need to reach the masters level. But if you give me the rest of our lives, I'll make it there one day." Sydney smiles and said, "Deal." Sydney seals their agreement with a kiss. Olive tries to climb on top when Sydney pushes her back. Olive is impressed with how she takes charge and kisses her deeply. Sydney loved how Olive seemed to know everything she wanted. She wanted to give her that gift in return.

Sydney took her time. Kissing, touching, licking every part Olive's body; really taking the time to learn every section of that beautiful body. Olive's breasts had grown over the last few weeks. Good food seemed to help regain any weight loss both the girls suffered. Her nipples were now very erect and enjoying the attention Sydney is paying them. "Oh Syd! I love when you do that" Olive moans. Olive holds Sydney's head over her breast and says, "Keep going." Sydney does as she is ask and focuses everything there. While one hand starts to trail lower down Olive's body. Over her flat stomach, pass the curve of her hips, she expects to find some hair along the way (they couldn't exactly shave at the island) when she doesn't. Sydney sits up and looks down "Olive! When did you do that?" Olive laughs," Last night. I knew you had something special planned, I wanted to do something for you" Sydney kisses Olive and finishes the trip. "OOOOHHHHHH" Olive moans into the kiss as Sydney enters her body. Sydney, being the caring, loving person everyone see, has a different side. They lustful sex starved side. She doesn't hold back and give it all. Olive loves this side, and loves the fact that she is bringing this out.

"Yes Syd! Keep doing that!" Olive moans when Sydney's finger enters her body. Their lips locking again as Olive's body is taken to that special place. The place that only lovers could take the other. Olive's joy at this moment has no words. To Sydney, in this moment Olive was the only that existed; and to Olive, Sydney was the only thing that existed. "I love you Olive" Sydney whispers as she is doing everything she can to show that love. Olive then orgasmed right then there as Sydney spoke; those words releasing it all her love juices at once as she yelled, "YES! SYD! OHHHHHH!" Eventually all calms down. Olive then laid on the smooth rock as Sydney laid on top of her; the two young lovers wrapping their arms around each other. The two girls looked into each other's eyes as Sydney said, "I meant what I said Olive. I love you. I love you so much." Olive then said, "Sydney, I love you so much... I wanna marry you." A grinning Sydney then said, "Right now?" Olive then said, "Well when we're old enough. We'll have our own house, and we'll make sweet passionate love every day for the rest of our lives. Wadya say?" Sydney smiled and then gave Olive a long kiss on the lips. Then Sydney moved her face up slightly and said, "Olive... you're on."

THE END


End file.
